The MultiDimensional Crossover
by Son Goku6
Summary: The Z-warriors are sent from dimension to dimension and meet characters from other anime and comics etc. (bigger summary inside) I took this down and reloaded it so that it is now readable! yaay!
1. explanation

This fic is going to involve the DBZ-Warriors being transported to different realities and encountering that dimensions heroes (and baddies). Its my way of showing how the Dragonball Z characters/concepts are the best ever.  
  
For example, in the story, it may have them going to Superman's Metropolis one chapter and the next chapter will involve them being taken to Tenchi Muyo's world.  
  
This Prologue chapter is basically for me to introduce my idea for a huge crossover, and for you lot to send me your suggestions on which dimensions you would like them to go to. As you can tell it's a bit of fun and basically has no plot and a lot of fighting.  
  
As soon as I get a few reviews I will start, and update very soon after that (ad infinitum). 


	2. Chapter 1 Prologue

This story is set after the Baby incident, but before all hell literally breaks loose.

Disclaimer: I do not at time of writing own Dragonball Z or any of the other franchises featured in my story:  

The Multi-Dimensional Crossover To End All Multi-Dimensional Crossovers

****

This is the real title of my story, but it wouldn't fit in the title bar. Now, lets get on with the show.

Bulma held the torch in her mouth with the kind of expertise that only comes from working without sleep for days. She currently had her head poked inside the underbelly of a massive, metallic cube on legs and was fiddling intently with some inner mechanism.

"Come on you stupid thing" she shouted, despite having a large torch wedged between her teeth.

"Why won't you just connect? You stupid piece of! Hey, it's done!" Bulma leapt into the air, or would have done if she weren't lying on her back underneath a massive mechanical err…erm…thing, well I guess that's the only way to describe it. She shot out from under her project and jumped in the air, her head and torso covered in oil.

"Yes! Go Bulma go! Go Bulma go! Oh I am the best, I can't wait until everyone hears about this, Miss Briefs you are a genius!"

Meanwhile…

"Goku! Goku! Come in here and lay the table for me!" Chi Chi roared up the stairs at her infant husband. Within a split second the table was immaculately set, and Goku was back upstairs, playing Super Smash Bros with Pan, Trunks and Goten.

"Hmm…I'll never understand that man, can't keep a room tidy for five seconds, but he can lay the table perfectly. Oh well, back to slave over a hot stove while they have fun."

Upstairs was a different place;

"Come on guys, that's not fair you should have paused, I was downstairs for ages and you beat me up while I couldn't defend myself." Goku whined, the Saiyans' reactions were much to fast for the normal game, so Bulma had pulled a few strings and had a 1000x speed game made for them. 

"Wouldn't have made much of a difference if you had been here ha ha ha ha!" said Pan, teasing her Grandfather.

"Ha ha, good one Pan," laughed Trunks.

"Grr…I'm gonna get you for that Pan. Take that!"

"Too slow!"

"How about that!"

"Ha ha"

"Dinner's ready!" Chi Chi hollered up the stairs to the gang of Saiyans and was nearly blown over by the force of the displaced air as they shot past, but was grabbed by Goku.

"Hmm thank you Goku." Grumbled Chi Chi, embarrassed. "Someone get the phone!"

She then fell flat on her face as Goku sprung over to the buzzing phone, holding off Goten with a well aimed kick (our heroes were on a sugar high from sweets because they couldn't wait the two hours till their next meal)

"Hellowhoisit?" Goku blurted into the phone.

"Pardon Goku, what did you say?" said Bulma.

"Hellowhoisit?" a hyper Goku repeated.

A well-aimed frying pan sent Goku flying from the phone and Chi Chi caught the spinning handset in mid air. 

"Hello!" she said in a warm, happy voice.

"Oh, hello Chi Chi" replied Bulma "Listen, I have something really important to show you and the others, so would you mind coming over."

"Ok, we'll be over right away, they've finished their dinner now. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Chi Chi lowered the handset, but it shattered under her iron grip before it could reach the nearest surface. The normally pleasant housewife turned around, the room warped under the force of her energy.

"I slave all day to feed you, and how do I get repaid? Nothing, not even a thanks!"

The sugar's effect wore off almost instantly as Goku nearly soiled himself in fear.

"No Chi Chi" please, I'm sorry please Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"

The last group to arrive at Capsule Corp was the Son family, many of them sporting more than just minor injuries, they joined the rest of the Z-Senshi

"Wow Goku, what happened to you lot? Were you attacked by something or-?" yelled Krillin, but Chi Chi gave him a chilling death-glare that would have made Vegeta proud. This threat made the words die in his throat and he became very interested in anything that didn't involve Chi Chi. 

"Now that you're all here, I can tell you the good news!" said Bulma, her happiness cutting through the tension like a buzz saw through paper. "My latest miracle invention is finished! This is like nothing that I have ever made before, and only someone of my brilliance could have even conceived the idea!"

"Blah blah blah. Woman just get to the point, I don't have all day!" Vegeta moaned.

"Grr…Vegeta if you don't shut up I'll shut you up, now sit down in the corner and keep your mouth shut" roared Bulma, the proud Saiyan prince nearly jumped through the roof, much to Goku's amusement.

"And you Goku!" Bulma snarled, before her sunny composure returned. "This device is an interdimensional transporter!"

"Oh, erm, I've always wanted one of those," said Videl, in an effort to be nice seeing as no one had any idea what she was on about.

"You know, an interdimensional transporter!"

"Oh, an _inter_dimensional transporter, I thought you said outerdimensional transporter." Said Chi Chi, hopelessly lost.

"Ah, good to see one of you knows what I mean!" Bulma was too happy to be brought down by the ignorance of her friends.

"Now its only very weak, so we can only go to other dimensions in this reality, you know, like otherworld or that weird game show place that Goku went to."

"So we could…go…see Piccolo?" said Goku, his brain suffering slowdown as he tried to get his head around the idea.

"Even better than that, we could bring him back here, but the thing is I called you guys here to see how much ki this thing can transport, so I'm afraid that Chi Chi and Videl are gonna have to stay here, the rest of you, get up that ramp!"

The rag-tag group ran into the huge vehicle followed by Bulma, 

"Bye you two, be back soon!" She waved back at the two mothers, a relieved look on their faces, they were glad because they didn't have to test out Bulma's machine, but also because they would have some peace and quiet!

Inside, after a brief and brutal seating argument, the Z-senshi were all strapped in, and after some furious typing into a control panel Bulma shouted;

"Then we get to other world we'll conduct our experiment, until the, lets test this thing out"

"What?" yelled Vegeta, a look of horror smacking him "You, you haven't tested this thing?"

"Don't tell me big old Vegeta is scared, now, lets go!" she whooped as she hit the obligatory big red button, and the machine whirred and disappeared.

Tell me what you thought, and remember to tell me where you want then to go, anything welcome.


	3. Chapter 2 Prologue

I'm from the U.K, so all of my character names and expressions are gonna be from here, so Mr Satan will be called Hercule etc.

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own DBZ?

Piccolo was cross-legged, hovering a few inches above the ground, his months of solid meditation were finally about to pay off, enlightenment was within his grasp, his concentration could have cut through steel; all was almost at peace and harmony within him, when…

With a huge thunderclap of power, a massive, cuboid machine on small, stumpy legs materialised a few inches in front of Piccolo's nose, it hovered for a second before smashing to the ground with a deafening crash, sending up a mushroom cloud of dry soil. The ramp slithered down to the ground, and with a click the door unlocked and slid back. 

"I'm gonna be sick!" yelled a small, black-haired man, diving behind a bush, from which unsavoury sounds soon emanated.

"Can't the almighty Saiyan prince take a little journey? Poor little Saiyan!" teased Bulma. 

"Well Bulma, I don't see Piccolo, do you suppose your machine didn't work?" said Goku, his arms behind his head.

"What, how dare you suggest that I, Bulma Briefs could make a mistake? We just have to look for Piccolo, I'm sure that he's here somewhere!"

"Whoa he's in a bad shape, do you suppose he's just had a training session with Pikkon or something?" said Gohan, crouched over the delirious and mumbling form of Piccolo.

"Doesn't matter, just get him inside!" commanded Bulma, "I'll explain why in a minute!"

"Hey, is that? Yes it is, it is him, hey, over here!" Pan yelled to a distant, fat, pink humanoid, turning around, she explained, "It's Buu! Buu's here!" 

"Buu? How could Buu be here? I thought that he was inside of me!" said Uub

"Buu can be here because Buu was given a reward by King Yemma for Buu's good work!" a very happy Buu exclaimed. "By Buu stopping Uub defeating Hercule, Buu stopped a riot that would have caused many people to die, saving paperwork!"

"But I thought you were inside me!"

"No silly, only Buu's spirit need be inside you any more, Buu's body can be here"

"Oh!" said Uub, "I kind of…if you…well…no, I really don't understand"

"Does it really matter?" grumbled Bulma, "Lets get him in to and we can get started!"

After another brief fight about who had to stand near the humiliated Saiyan prince, the Z-senshi stood inside the machine.

"Okay, the real reason that I brought all of you along, isn't because you all wanted to see Piccolo, but because I wanted to test how much power this baby can handle, so, all of you power up on 3. Okay…3!

The simultaneous wave of super Saiyan energy knocked Bulma to the ground, one by one, different fighters reached their various forms and maximum power levels, until only Goku was left, sat in the middle of the floor eating a huge sandwich.

"What-the? Where did he get that from?" moaned Bulma as everyone fell to the floor around Goku. 

"What-what is it? Oh yeah! The power level thing!" said Goku, chomping down the sandwich in two huge bites.

The tiny warrior's muscles crackled and bulged with energy, until; with a boom he turned SSJ 1. Another surge of power sent him to Ascended Saiyan form, again his hair lengthened and his forehead changed as he transformed to his third state. With an unbearable burst of power Goku stood, in his fourth and final form, the air itself warping like in a heat haze from his power.

Bulma's mouth was gaping; "Wow, what a power, even I can sense it! Ahem," she quickly regained her composure "Good work Goku, now, if you will all take you seats, I believe that if you tug on those two handles then you should be able to get some chairs for our two new guests to use, now with a simple press, like so!"

The familiar whirling sound occurred, but then the transporter jumped, then lurched around madly. Above the squealing of warning alarms and the screams of the passengers, the only words that were understandable were; "That wasn't meant to happen-!"

After what seemed like an eternity, the lurching stopped, and the groaning started.

"Uuuh…my head." said Trunks, his voice much more high pitched.

"Get off me!" grumbled Goten in another high-pitched voice.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Goten and Trunks said simultaneously. "You're a chibi, ha ha! Hey wait, I'm a chibi! Nooooo!"

Pan jumped up, "Ha ha, you two are chibis. Hey, who is that other boy? Oh no! Dad?"

Gohan screamed "Help me, I'm the same age as when we trained to beat the androids! What happened?"

"Hey Vegeta, now I remember why I got together with you in the first place." Said a fresh-faced Bulma.

"My body. It feels so powerful. In this young body I feel I have the strength to become a Super Saiyan Four! Plus my hair is nice and long again, I hated it after I had it cut!"

"Hey you guys, is it just me or am I a whole lot taller?" said Goku, his voice much deeper now.

Tears rolled down Gohan's cheeks as he hurtled into Goku, knocking him to the ground.

"Daddy, I missed you so much."

"What do you mean Gohan? I see you every day!"

"No daddy, when you died fighting Cell, I never saw you again till I grew up, and then you were a lot older, now you're like I remember you from when I was a training with you when I was a boy!"

Tears now poured down Goku's face as he realised how sad and lonely Gohan had been in those years without him, it was now like they were re-united after decades.

Bulma dried her tears and coughed to draw attention to her. "It seems that the amount of power we mustered was too much for the machine to handle and we have been sent somewhere else. As you can see, the weaker ones of us have been taken back to earth, and in breaking the dimensional barrier, our forms have been changed as well."

Looking around, they realised she was right, the only people left in the machine were Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Buu, Uub and Bulma.

"The reason that Goku isn't still a boy is that I'm guessing the Dragonballs only work in our dimension, so that must mean that *gulp* we're in another dimension!" 

Suddenly two booming knocks on the door drew the Z-warriors attention and a deep, commanding voice sounded,

"Is there anyone in there?"

Okay, that gets the prologue out of the way, and if anyone complains about the stupidity and illogicality of the Buu business then you come up with a better way to write Buu into the story! Anyway, all suggestions and opinions welcome, and e-mail me if you want to, I don't mind. See you later, and remember that the 49ers are the best!


	4. The real chapter 1 Dimension 1

Erm…I'm sorry that this is the first update for about two months or something, but the Dragonball GT series ended, and with it went my inspiration, but now it and the Saiyan saga are back on yaay! If I get lots of reviews then I will have the motivation to update really soon, if not then it shouldn't be too long. My other story, Freiza's arrival will be revived soon, so you may want to check it out before I update, I promise that the updates for it are gonna be really good. Now! On with the show!

Disclaimer: Me no own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

  


"Is there anyone in there?"

"Daddy, what do we do?" whispered Gohan,

"I dunno Gohan, I'm scared." replied his father, whispering even more quietly.

Everyone in the machine whimpered and clung to one another, that is, all except one Saiyan prince,

"Pah! Cowards!" yelled the sprightly Saiyan "I'm going to open this door and break whoever has dared knock on it!"

With a roar, Vegeta hurled the door open, nearly tearing it to pieces.

"Who dares to challenge Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, lord of-"

"Actually Vegeta no one really challenged you to anything." Goku chimed in; the last of his child personality draining from his testosterone-charged body that he was just itching to try out.

"Grr…Kakarott, don't dare undermine me like that! Oh yeah, the man who knocked on the door." Vegeta looked across to his spandex-clad host "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Look…j-just look at him, ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The passengers of the dimensional craft fell about themselves laughing;

"L-look at him!"

"Red underpants! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"It-it wouldn't be so bad if they were on the…ha-ha…the inside of his clothes. Ah-ha-ha!"

The impassive stranger, who had waited patiently while the Saiyans squabbled struck an awe-inspiring pose, and his voice boomed, "How dare you mock me, the man of steel! Who are you evil alien invaders anyway!" everything he said was a statement, not a question. 

Goku sniffed and wiped away a tear. "Gee, sorry, didn't mean to offend you but, ha, w-why are you wearing such a-a stupid costume?"

"I am the guardian of this city, I am faster than a speeding bullet, I am the man of steel-"

"Actually you already said that." piped in Trunks,

"Ahem! I am the man of steel, I am SUPERMAN!" from somewhere a fanfare blared. 

"And I am going to destroy you evil alien invaders once and for all! Starting now!"

The man with his underpants on the outside of his trousers and a ridiculous cape hurled himself at Goku in an uncharacteristic rage, swinging at Goku, who ducked and burst into the air.

"Hey, just what I needed, a chance to test out this new body, or should that be old body, ah what the hell, all I know now is that I am a lot more powerful."

"Are you quite finished with your monologue?" Superman boomed, he seemed to do that a lot.

"Hmm ok then, I've fought with super Saiyans and super Nameks before, but never a super Human, so this should be very interesting." Goku's arms tensed at his sides as he started to draw from his huge pool of energy, his body was surrounded by a white-blue aura and energy crackled across his skin.

"You don't scare me with your fancy light shows!" Said the man of steel defiantly,

"Ok then!"

The two warriors disappeared in a flash, Goku sped upwards in the sky before diving down towards Superman with a flying kick, Superman sent an eye beam attack up at Goku, and it sent him flying.

"Hey, good shot, but can you beat my special move? Kaio-ken attack!"

A burst of re energy engulfed Goku, his power doubling the instant he uttered these words, and suddenly he connected with a massive flying roundhouse to Superman's jaw, the caped hero flew back at a tower block, but Goku was there to meet him, clenching his fists together, he hammered Superman to the street below. 

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA"

"No Goku stop! What are you doing?" yelled Uub

"Huh?" Goku seemed to snap out of a trance "W-what happened, why do I have a Kamehameha wave prepared?"

"Ha-ha Kakarott you always were good for a laugh." The diminutive Saiyan prince looked as smug as Ron Jeremy "I never forget that you were raised on earth Kakarott, and you know why? Its because you have allowed the human influence on your mind to cloud your Saiyan instincts, a Saiyan warrior goes into a fighting trance, when all he thinks about is defeating an enemy and enjoying the battle, you think too much and will only fight if you need to. Normally you keep this under control Kakarott, but at some times, like when you first became a super Saiyan for instance, all you cared about was having a good fight, that was why you let Freiza power up to his maximum level. Becoming your old self again must have given you a system shock, and you have become more Saiyan, I know I have." 

"Gee Vegeta, you're right, I was about to fight and destroy him for no reason!" said Goku, he dissipated the wave attack and scratched his head, "last time I let the Saiyan part to get the better of me I let Namek get destroyed! Better watch myself. Hey I wonder where our friend is?"

"Right here!" Superman caught Goku's chin with a huge, flying uppercut that nearly made him bite his own tongue off. "Take that!"

Goku dropped out of the sky, his glowing aura faded as he plummeted towards the street below. In a flash Pan caught her grandfather and carried him to the top of the skyscraper she now realised that they had landed on.

"He's out cold!" grunted Pan as she hefted her huge grandfather onto the floor. "That guy sure packs a punch!"   

"Grr…it's only because dad wasn't looking and had powered down! Coward!" Gohan's hair began to flash yellow. "No one does that to my daddy!"

With a boom Gohan transformed into his super Saiyan form; his hair billowing around him and his muscles almost doubling in size.

The tiny demi-Saiyan hurtled towards Superman, smashing into Superman's chest with his head, before giving him a right hook that nearly took his head off. Superman crunched into a now-abandoned tower block, the people evacuating when they saw Superman fighting, the building crumpled around him.

KA-

"Stop Gohan!" Uub yelled and flew over to stop the super Saiyan.  

ME-

Vegeta grabbed Uub in an all to familiar full nelson, and spoke into his ear. "Do you want to be destroyed? Can't you sense the boy's rage, because his father was hurt his power level has tripled he is so angry!"

HA-

Gohan's power level still shot up, and he was pouring it all into the wave attack.

ME-

"You're right." Sighed Uub, and stopped struggling, "Only Goku could stop him now"  

HAAAAAAAA!!!

The sky darkened as Gohan released the attack, it was a slender beam, all the power concentrated on one point. The wave tore through the rubble, Superman's power disappeared.

Gohan had an expression of pure anger on his face, and he was panting heavily. Slowly the anger left his face and he looked around.

"W-what happ…" Gohan mumbled, before he slipped into unconsciousness, and dropped into the rubble.

Goku was in a beautiful land; there were verdant, awe-inspiring forests and a small stream curled between two hills, meandering lazily. He heard his name called, and upon turning he saw Chi-Chi, running towards him, Goku had been a child for years, and Chi-Chi had a strict policy on paedophilia, he had one thing on his mind. The couple met, Goku wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi and then released her as he went to remove his gi.

"Goku, I love you," said Chi-Chi.

"And I love you" replied Goku.

Suddenly chi-chi gave Goku a huge smack across the cheek.

"Owwwwww! What was that for?" Squealed the spiky-haired warrior.

"I love you my dear." Said Chi-Chi again, her voice so sweet with love that it was bad for your teeth.

"Then why did you-OWWW? OW! OW! OW!" 

Chi-Chi was pounding Goku with slaps, still with a loving look in her eye. Suddenly he was on his back, a familiar girl sat on his chest slapping him. 

"Why (slap) won't (slap) you (slap) wake (slap) up (slap)?!?!?! Oh, you're awake."

"Zuh? Where am I?" Goku shouted, sitting up and brushing Bulma off his chest "The last thing I remember is being bored and confused."

"You went crazy and started our host for no reason remember?" Bulma asked him.

"Uuuuuuuuum yeah." Replied Goku.

"Well then your adversary knocked you out with a sucker uppercut."

"Yeah, that was my fault, let my guard down," Goku reflected on the attack, rubbing his chin.

"When you got knocked out for some reason your son went berserk and his power level increased tenfold, then he um, well he uh sort of killed the guardian of this dimension." Bulma felt a bead of sweat trickle down her temple as she said this.

"You mean that was who I fought? Gee, I feel kind of guilty."

"Well that wasn't the answer that I had expected, but anyway, now that he is gone there is this guy called Lex Luthor who's appeared and hypnotised Gohan, Gotenks, Trunks, Pan and Uub using some kind of mechanical chip that he shot into their necks, and he said that the only way to get the to be normal again was to completely defeat them. Oh, he also declared himself king of a place called the NRA or the IRS or the USA, yeah that was it the USA."

"Uh-oh, I think that this may have been my fault, I guess that by completely defeat them he meant take heir power level to 0. Me, Piccolo, Buu and Vegeta will have a tough time on our hands."

"Oh, and that's another thing, Vegeta must have been taken back to his pre-Freiza form, so he's decided to join forces with that slap-head and take over the world!"

"What? Oh no! At least I'm a super Saiyan four." Goku's eyes were pleading with Bulma not to give him any more bad news. Alas.

"Ah-ha, that's another thing, as Vegeta has his young body back, he has the energy and exuberance to turn into an SSJ 4 himself!"

Goku raised a finger in the air and then fainted over backwards. 

Um yeah, I know that the premises is silly but it is my story and I promise tons of huge fights, and then it will be straight onto the next dimension, where the encounters will be a lot more brief.

Any Q's about why Supes got taken out so easily or if you are confused about the state of the characters power's and want a full explanation then don't hesitate to e-mail me.

Also, if you R then don't forget to R, no matter what you say. Toodle-oo                                                                                                                                                                              


End file.
